


The Witcher's Bard

by PhoenixReed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: When Jaskier gets kidnapped by a group of anti-magic people, Geralt races to try and save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of also writing a one-shot series but I can't decide.

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. _Where the hell had Jaskier gone now? Of course, he had spent the night entertaining the tavern, singing his songs through the night to everyone who listened. Jaskier’s voice was beautiful, Geralt didn’t like admitting it but he loved- No I’m getting off subject. Where is he?_

  
He cracked the door and strode down the hall, unable to smell Jaskier’s scent. He descended the stairs and made his way to the bar, eyeing the man behind it.

  
“Have you seen my bard?” He inquired.

  
The man nodded as he cleaned a glass, “Yes.” He sat the glass down and leaned forward, whispering now. “Two men grabbed him after one of his songs and took him outside.”

  
Geralt could feel his blood pressure rising, he leaned forward and lowered his voice to match the barkeep, “Who were they?”

  
“Two new guys, they did drop this though.” The barkeep pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Geralt.

  
“You can probably smell it and find them,” he continued, “I enjoyed Jaskier’s company, do be sure he is alright.”

  
Geralt tightly gripped the handkerchief, “Trust me,” he hissed, “I will.”

  
He stood and paced out of the bar, noticing roach was right where he left her in the stalls. He flung the door open to the stall, saddling her within seconds. He jumped into the saddle and clicked her reigns.

  
He sniffed the handkerchief, noting the smell was musty and hinted at rotten eggs. He knew that smell, it meant a swamp. He stuck it in his pocket and used his smell to guide roach. He wasn’t sure how long they had been riding, the smell was strong now. He had noticed several swamp trees scattering the path. Meaning they were in the right place.

  
It hit him, Jaskier’s scent. Faint but growing as he kept riding forward. He rested his hand on his sword, eyeing his surroundings. There was also the scent of another man, this one smelled of anger and hate.

  
There was said man, standing in the middle of the pathway with Jaskier’s lute in his hand. Geralt felt a wave of irritation wash over him, he stopped roach and slid off the saddle, hand still on the sword.

  
“Witcher.” The man muttered in disgust.

  
“Where’s My Bard?” Geralt demanded.

  
“Somewhere else,” The man said with an evil smile, “Tell me, Witcher, do you recognize this symbol?”

  
The man flashed a symbol that was on the front of his coat.

  
_Damn_ , “Yes.” Geralt mumbled.

  
“This is the symbol of anti-magic!” The man shouted, “We oppose all magic and those who support it! Including you and your bard.”

  
Geralt stared at him, voice betraying him. “If you harm him in any way, I’ll kill you all with no regrets.”

  
The man faltered for a moment, he stared at the Witcher with wide eyes.

  
“Tell me where My Bard is and I’ll let you walk away alive,”

  
The man blinked, carefully sitting the lute onto the ground. “They’re keeping him in a dungeon outside town. They said the best way to a Witcher was through his Bard.”

  
Geralt nodded, walking towards him. Surprised that the man didn’t move, just stood there with his head dropped.

  
He grabbed the lute and put a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Thank you. I hope you realize, how close you were to meeting your death.”

  
With that he spun on his heels and jumped back on roach, sliding the lute into the saddlebag.

  
He continued down the path, eyes darting around searching for something, anything, to show he was closer.

  
*

  
Jaskier blinked his heavy eyes open, watching as the blackness faded into colours. The room was grey stone, with one small crack in the wall that let in a slit of sunshine.

  
He found his hands were heavy, _what in hell’s name!?_

  
There were chains on his hands, keeping him attached to the wall. He yanked against them, sighing when they didn’t give at all.

  
_Well done Jaskier, Geralt is going to love this._

  
“Finally, awake, are we?” A voice echoed, drawing his attention.

  
A man was standing at the only door to the room, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe.

  
“Now, now, why the scowl?” A smirk crossed the speakers face, “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

  
“Geralt will find me.” Jaskier spat, pulling at the chains.

  
The man smiled as he approached and grabbed Jaskier’s chin, “I have no doubt he will.” He dropped his chin, “I want him to find you. I want him to find you and realize he failed. I want justice for my father!”

  
“So, you’re one of those people who avenge their death by killing?” Jaskier mumbled, stepping back to lean against the wall, “You guys are the boring ones.”

  
“Trust me, I’ll have fun.” The man turned around and sauntered to the door, “You, not so much.”

  
He slammed the door, locking it behind him.

  
_Why is it always the bard?_ Jaskier sighed, hoping that Geralt was looking for him.


	2. "Knew You'd Come."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds Jaskier.

Geralt could smell people, _town_ , is the first thing that came to mind. He continued to ride forward and he entered a small town, people began murmuring softly. He took a deep breath through his nose, disappointed that he couldn’t smell Jaskier through all the other people.

He dismounted his horse, patting roach and tying her to small post. He looked around, spotting one woman who was sitting on a small bench reading something.

Silently he came up to her and sat down, ignoring all the whispers.

“You wouldn’t have happened to see two men and My Bard come through here, some time would you?” Geralt asked quietly, leaning back.

The woman flipped the page in her book, “I saw them.” She confirmed.

“Can you tell me where they went?”

She nodded, eyes never leaving the book, “They took him through town, heading towards Lord Elys’ castle.”

He nodded, getting ready to get up before she stopped him.

“They aren’t going to kill him.”

Geralt sat back in his seat, “What?”

“They’re merely going to torture him until you get there then kill him in front of your eyes.”

“How are you sure?”

“I was one of those damned people,” She muttered as she read, “Born into it. Realized how horrible it was and left.”

Geralt stared at her, brain processing what she had said.

“I’ll tell you this,” She slammed the book shut and turned to face him, cold blue eyes meeting his yellow ones, “They’ll do it with a crowd watching. They want to get the point across.”

Geralt nodded, “Where is the castle?”

She pointed towards a long narrow road through the town, “Keep going, don’t stop until you get there. No. Matter. What.” She opened her book and went back to reading.

Geralt found his legs working before his brain, he was already atop roach when his brain caught up. He clicked the reigns again, galloping down the path she had pointed to.

*

Jaskier bit his tongue and the same man slapped him.

“TELL ME THE WITCHER’S WEAKNESS!” He hissed.

Jaskier raised his head to stare into the man’s eyes, “I vow to not tell you a word.”

The man took a deep breath and tightened his first, bringing it to punch Jaskier in the ribs.

He gasped as his head dropped to his chest, squeezing his eyes closed.

“I guess I should give you an explanation,” The man said with a sigh, “I’m Lord Elys, I’m ridding the world of magic scum and those who stand with it.”

Jaskier lifted his head and glared at the man, keeping his vow.

“My late father, a great man,” Elys sighed, pacing the floor, “was out hunting when he stumbled across a Witcher. The Witcher told my father to leave, my father told the Witcher that it was free land, but, the Witcher cut him down without question.”

He spun around and grabbed Jaskier’s collar, “I want magic gone, so no one has more power than any other person.”

Jaskier spat on the man. Watching with delight as the man stumbled back and wiped his face.

“Why You Little Disgusting,” Elys kicked Jaskier in the chest.

Jaskier hit the wall and slid down, taking quick deep breaths.

“I will break you.”

Elys snapped his fingers and left the room, in came two large men carrying several sharp objects.

*

Geralt could see the castle, there were almost no guards around the entrance. _No guards, where the hell would they-_

A scream of agony ripped through the air, Geralt’s sensitive ears picking it up immediately. He knew that voice, that was Jaskier, but he had never heard this sound before.

It was a mixture of anger and pain but held no fear, Geralt felt his heart pound faster. He urged Roach inside the entrance, surprised at how decayed the castle was. There were no guards to be seen, the walls were crumbling, and some parts had turned to rubble.

Geralt took a deep breath, following the distant scent of Jaskier’s blood.

*

Jaskier hung his head low as he grit his teeth, trying to ignore the blood that was now coming from several cuts along his face and arms.

“You will speak to me! I demand it!” Elys shouted, stomping his foot down on Jaskier’s foot.

Jaskier kept his eyes shut, biting his tongue to keep from crying out again.

“My Lord!” A voice called, “The Witcher Approaches!”

Elys cackled, “Good!”

He waltzed out the door and locked it behind him, “If I give the word, light the fuse.” He hissed at the man near the door.

*

Geralt’s ear perked when he heard voices, then footsteps approaching. He pulled his sword from its sheath; the torchlight illuminated the silhouette walking towards him.

“Witcher!” The man greeted, “Glad you finally showed up.”

“Where the hell is My Bard?” Geralt rumbled, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness ever so slightly.

“No sudden moves,” Elys quickly spat, “I have two guards ready to light the fuse to the gunpowder barrels that fill this whole castle.”

“You wouldn’t light it; it’d kill you too and I know you’re too self-involved to do that.”

“You’re right. I have no intentions of staying once the fuse is lit, I’ll leave, and you’ll rush to the bard only to realize you’re too late.” The man continued to rant, about how Geralt’s ‘kind’ killed his family.

Geralt heard something soft, he drowned out Elys and listened carefully, it was Jaskier’s voice.

“Geralt?” He called, “I know you can hear me, listen to me Geralt,” deep inhale, “There’s only four of them here. Elys, the two guards outside my cell, and one guard in the tower.”

Geralt kept glaring at Elys as he ranted, listening to Jaskier.

“I can’t get free but if Elys doesn’t scream the guards won’t light the fuse.”

Geralt weighed his options, He could kill Elys fast enough where he doesn’t make a sound, but then he has to kill the two guards near the gunpowder before they light the fuse.

“If you want me dead. Come and slay me.” Geralt said, unsheathing his sword and dropping it to the ground.

Elys stared at him, eyes wide, “What?”

“You heard me.” Geralt hissed.

Elys couldn’t believe his ears, he unsheathed his own sword and walked towards Geralt until they were standing within arm’s reach.

“I hate to kill you; you seem nice enough.” Elys began, “and the bard seems nice as well.”

Geralt was too quick for him, He had grabbed Elys, one hand over his mouth and the other pulling him into a chokehold. They stood there for a moment until Geralt managed to wiggle the dagger out of his sleeve, he stabbed Elys while blocking his scream.

Geralt then dropped him and stormed down the hall, blending in as the torchlight faded. He saw the two guards standing before the large wooden door. Without waste he pulled some powder from his pouch, waving his hands and whispering he watched the two men fall to the ground.

Geralt practically ran to the door and kicked it open, taking in the sight before him.

There was Jaskier, chained to the wall, on his knees, his head on his chest; That wasn’t was bother Geralt, it was all the bruises and cuts, there was dried blood on Jaskier’s face from a cut on his forehead.

Geralt knelt before Jaskier, tapping his cheek. “Jaskier.”

Jaskier grunted as he opened his eyes, they stayed half-lidded as he looked at Geralt.

“Speak to me Jaskier.” Geralt urged, breaking the chains holding him to the wall.

Jaskier fell to the side limply, smiling as Geralt caught him. “Knew you’d come.” He rasped.

Geralt slipped a hand under his knees, the other behind his back, he lifted him carefully and began walking him back to roach.

“Did you kill them Geralt.” Jaskier slurred, head lolling to land on his chest.

“Just Elys. The other two are asleep.”

Jaskier nodded and nuzzled his head closer, eyes drifting shut.

Geralt felt a small smile cover his face, carefully he sat Jaskier atop Roach, then jumped up behind him.

They rode off, Jaskier asleep in Geralt’s arms, and Geralt protectively hugging Jaskier.


End file.
